City on the Brink
|type = Imperial City main quest |dlc = Imperial City }} City on the Brink is a quest in in which the Vestige is introduced in the Imperial City Sewers to the conflict for the city above. It serves as the introduction to the DLC's questline. Background The is locked in an epic struggle for control of the Imperial City. The forces of Molag Bal hold the city in an iron grip, but enemy bannermen also vie for power. The needs my help. Objectives #Talk to #Talk to the Drake of Blades Walkthrough The Vestige may begin the quest by speaking to any of the following characters depending on their Alliance: Aldmeri Dominion: *Captain Mulamurr at the Eastern Elsweyr Gate in Cyrodiil *Captain Sireril at the Western Elsweyr Gate in Cyrodiil *General Nedras at the Aldmeri Dominion Base in the Imperial City Sewers Daggerfall Covenant: *Captain Durida at the Southern High Rock Gate in Cyrodiil *Captain Alesace at the Northern High Rock Gate in Cyrodiil *General Aklash at the Daggerfall Covenant Base in the Imperial City Sewers Ebonheart Pact: *Captain Rythe at the Northern Morrowind Gate in Cyrodiil *Captain Veranim at the Southern Morrowind Gate in Cyrodiil *General Nesh-Tan at the Ebonheart Pact Base in the Imperial City Sewers After speaking to one of the Captains at the Alliance gates or deciding to begin the quest in the sewers, the Vestige should proceed to the Imperial City and enter via one of the three sewer access tunnels around the outer shore of Lake Rumare as access across any of the bridges is impossible. :Note: Any character, after reaching level 10, can be transported directly to their Alliance's base in the sewer via the campaigns menu under the "Imperial City" heading and selecting either of the two campaigns (champion or non-champion). Alliance base Once the Vestige is in the Imperial City Sewers at their Alliance's base, regardless of whether the quest has been started they will need to talk to the general located at the intersecting tunnel area of the base. They will brief the Vestige on the competing Alliances as well as the Daedra who de facto control the city. They will also warn the Vestige to be cautious of a woman calling herself the "Drake of Blades". After speaking to the general, a voice can be heard saying "Meet me among the tradesman. Quickly, if you please." In the section of the Alliance base reserved for various merchants will be the Drake of Blades herself. She will inform the Vestige that she is a member of the Dragonguard and that she is conducting an investigation that will require their assistance. The quest will be complete after speaking with her. "Your general was telling you to keep an eye out for me, right? Here I am." :So you're the Dragonguard I was told about? "Right ... I'm sorry. Introductions should come first. I apologize. I am the Drake of Blades." ::The Drake of—? "Blades. Yes. I'm a member of the Dragonguard. Or, I should say, the true Dragonguard. We were driven underground by the Empress Regent Clivia. Just as well. We are sworn to serve the true heir of the Dragon. She is certainly not that." :::What are you doing down here in the sewer? "I'm conducting an investigation—the only investigation that matters. Your friends have provided a great distraction with all their fighting and dying, but I've hit a wall and I ... I need your help. I wouldn't ask if it weren't important, believe me." ::::Why should I help you? "Because you're not an idiot. You're not an idiot are you? Sorry. I'm looking into a plot. The plot. Molag Bal is looking for something. Something powerful. I fear that if we don't find out what it is, we'll all pay dearly." :::::Looking for something? Can you be more specific? "Truthfully? No. Not yet. But we can change that. I need an extra set of eyes and ears. You look reasonably capable, assertive, so on and so on. If we pool out assets, we should be able to foil Molag Bal's plans" ::::::Where would we start? "In the districts. There are six in all. Molag Bal has tried to cover his tracks by scattering his operation—hiding it in plain sight. But he's prideful and sloppy. He's left clues. We just need to find them and piece the puzzle together. Simple." :::::::And if I did decide to help you, how would I get to the districts? "Your clumsy militiamen have staked out routes through the drainage system. They rolled out ladders to mark entrances. The hub is just over there—can't miss it. it's filthy, but surprisingly efficient. So what do you say? Will you help me?" ::::::::Yes, I'll help you. "I can understand if you're dubious. Skeptical. I would be. All I ask is that you go to the districts and stay watchful. I'll do the same. Small beginning and such. Simple. If you're half as capable as I think you are, we'll be meeting again soon." Once the quest has been completed, scouting quests will become available in which the Vestige must secure the rally point in a particular district of the city. Completion of these quests will, in turn, make available more main quests. The Drake of Blades may also provide more information if spoken to following the quest's completion. "So. You're making a stupid face. I'm assuming you have questions? Sorry, It's not a stupid face. It's just—never mind. I have ... difficulties." :Why do you call yourself the Drake of Blades? "It's a simple misdirection. All members of the Dragonguard have assumed pseudonyms. There's a Drake of Shields, a Drake of Staves, and so on. It gives us the freedom to act in both plainclothes and uniform." ::But why "Blades?" "That's a question for the leadership. I like to think it reflects on my keen intellect, but I have no idea. It was probably random. Then again, the Drake of Crowns is a clumsy, short-sighted ass, so maybe there's something to it. Royalty." :Are you all right? "Of course I am. Am I ... ? I'm being awkward, aren't I? I apologize. I'm not very good ... with people, I mean. I usually just avoid talking to people entirely. This is the longest conversation I've had in months." ::Nerves? "Something like that. I guess. I'm perceptive. "Gifted," they say, I can tell when someone's lying, or anxious, or plotting something, just by looking at them. But it's too much sometimes—especially when they start talking to me." :::Must be difficult. "Yes and no. For better or worse, it made me who I am. I couldn't really talk to people, so I had to learn about them through observation. It honed ,y senses—made me focus on the little things. Details. That's a valuable skill in my profession." :Why do yo need my help? "You have assets that I don't. Influence, connections... charisma. You're an accomplished warrior. You obviously have no love for the Daedra. We have common enemies, common goals. It's simple." ::Do you have any take in the War of the Three Banners? "Are you joking? Oh, you're not. No, I'm not interested in petty border disputes." :::So you don't care who claims the city? "You still being serious aren't you? No. I don't care who "claims" the city. The occupations could last for twenty days or twenty centuries. Doesn't matter. When Akatosh's heir arrives, the old order, all of it, will be swept away." ::::So you're waiting for the next Dragonborn Emperor? "We all are. But that's barely relevant at this point. Let's focus on the Daedra, all right?" Journal Category:Online: Cyrodiil Quests